Golden Boys
by HarpyCamper
Summary: Early morning fun with Max and David. (NSFW)


_OHHHHH~_

 _There's a place I know  
That's tucked away;  
A place where you and I can stay  
Where we can go to laugh and play,  
And have adventures everyday!_

 _I know it sounds hard to believe  
But guys and gals it's true,  
Camp Campbell is the place for me and you!_

 _We'll swim through lakes and climb up trees;  
Catch fish, bugs, bears, and honeybees!  
There's endless possibilities  
And no,  
That's not hyperbole!  
Our motto's "CAMPE DIEM"  
And that means I'm telling you~_

 _We've got:  
Archery,  
Hiking,  
Search & Rescue,  
Biking,  
Horseback,  
Training that will save you from a heart attack,  
Scuba diving,  
Miming,  
Keeping up with rhyming,  
Football,  
Limbo,  
Science,  
Stunting,  
Pre-Calc,  
Spaceships,  
Treasure hunting,  
Bomb defusal,  
No refusal,  
Fantasy,  
Circus trapeze,  
and Fights,  
and Ghosts,  
and Paints,  
and Snakes,  
and Knives,  
and Chess,  
and Dance,  
and Weights–_

 _It's Camp Camp!_

Max woke to the soft smooth silky voice of David as he sang the Camp Camp song, like he did every morning, to wake the campers. It made Max feel erect. He reluctantly rolled out of bed still fully erect. He knew that his roommates Neil, Space Kid and Nikki were still asleep, so he decided to rub one out. He grabbed his wet shaft and got in a few tugs before David burst into the cabin. The noise of the door opening woke the others up, and they all turned their heads towards Max, his third thumb still out. This only made him more erect. He couldn't contain himself, with all these people looking at his little schlong he felt so good, he was so close. Not caring what anyone thought he stuck his second thumb as far as it would go up his anus, while his first thumb rubbed his third. This action made him even more erect.

David gave Max a lustful smile, and Max saw that David was erect also. David moved over to Max, and shooed all the other kids out, even Neil and he was erect. Outside the children ran off to tell everyone in the camp so that they would all be erect too.

"I may be 10 but this willy is erect and is like the erection of a grown man but it's small because I'm 10." Max said. "my willy is very erect and would fit well in your old bum." David smiled lustfully again as he walked swaggily towards the camper. Max quickly tucked himself back into his pants.

"David, you stupid fuck. I was trying to jack off." He blushed so hard at the thought of David seeing him diddle himself his face was red, like an erect penis.

"Oh Max." David shook his head and Max's doodle, which was quite erect, and was belonging to a 10 year old. "Want me to guide you on how to do it? I am a camp counselor after all, I could help."

Max hesitated, his little erect 10 year old willy throbbing inappropriately. "Yes."

David grinned lusciously.

"What were you thinking about? Or WHO~?" David smirked sexily at the 10 year old, who was erect.

"That's none of your business, David." Max growled angrily and shoved David's hand off his little dingdong, David flinched away from the angry 10 year old. His penis sagged, feeling rejected.

* * *

Outside Nikki stood on Neil's shoulders and pressed herself fully against the window, she was entranced by the two males inside the cabin. She was so hot and bothered she almost peed herself.  
"Wow Neil, are you seeing this, Max is so erect!" She said excitedly.

"AND he's only 10" Neil added erectedly, becoming fully erect.

"But David's dingle is sagged from rejection." she added sadly. This made her not feel like peeing herself any more. "What should we do Neil?" She asked desperately. She looked down at her friend and noticed his humungous penis, slightly sticking out from the top of his pants. "Wow" She drooled. She wanted to pee again.

* * *

Max looked over at David's sad floppy dejected dong, and felt bad. So bad that he became even more erect, his little 10 year old wang that is. Sad David was his fetish. David saw that Max became more erect so then be became lustful again and regained his erectedness. His willy was aching now.

Max couldn't believe his 10 year old eyes, David was the most erect person he'd ever seen,looking down at David's erect willy, he grinned excitedly. With one small, 10 year old finger, he touched the tip of David's erect willy through his tent pants. "Wow, that is one erect dingdong, you idiot, David" Max retorted.

. The 10 year old's touch stirred something deep inside David, he felt his bladder constrict.  
"UUUURRGHHH MAX!" He cried, warm wee dribbled down his leg as he tried to control himself. "I'm WEEING! I'M WEEING, MAX!"

"Quick David, don't just wee on the floor wee on me, I'm 10." Cried Max, holding himself back from weeing as well, it was so hard. But not as hard as his willy, which was erect and 10 years old because he was also 10 years old.

"Urgh Max, let's wee on each other at the same time, Quick!" David screeched with his hands groping his own ass cheeks. "I'm so erect!" His rushed to unzipped his pants, destroying the perfect tent his ween had once created, and let loose a monster dong that was adult sized because he was not a 10 year old boy, unlike the 10 year old boy in the room who was 10 years old. Max, the 10 year old boy previously mentioned to be 10 years old, was erect and his erectness broke his pants setting his little tiny micro mini 10 year old willy free. Free Willy! He felt so erect and his bladder was getting tighter. So was David's.

And then they both spurted hot smelly pissy wee wee at each other. It was everywhere, on the floor, the walls, the ceiling and most importantly on each other AND EVEN MORE IMPORTANTLY on the others wee machines (also known as penises or willys or doodles or dingdongs). They were covered, absolutely covered in yellow dehydrated wizz.

"Oh no Max, we made a mess. It's everywhere. Oops" David said tucking himself into his pants again.

"Gross David, you got piss everywhere, I hate you"

"Now Max, Watch that language, I'm not majorly erect anymore so you can't talk to me like that."

"Go FUCK yourself, David" Max said feeling guilty about what had happened. Because it's literally illegal.

"I don't have to anymore...because Max… the truth is I love you… because you're a 10 year old boy and I am a man in his late twenties maybe and your erect willy was so nice and 10 years old. I know it's illegal and wrong and literally anyone who actually likes this kind of thing is scum of the earth but gosh darn it Max, we're cartoons and people just don't care about morality when they can ship a young 10 year old boy with a fully grown man, in this made up world we can do anything and not get in trouble from the police. So I love you Max" David wiped a tear from his eye, he was so emotionally erect right now. Also the piss was starting to stink real bad and was making his eyes water.

THE END.


End file.
